Cosmos Precure
by Angeliise
Summary: Unknown family members, secret behind her generational grandparents, legendary warrior of the constellation Pegasus. If having 2 personalities at the same could be troublesome, then Hoshimiya Ayumi got huge expectations for the near future. Follow her as she searches for the hidden Cosmos within her and her team... "We would rather die... than giving you the ultimate Cosmos!"
1. Chapter 1

_The legend says that 5 heroes named Pretty Cure saved the Stellar Kingdom from Xerin; they fought for days without rest, food and regret. The leader, Cure Pegasus, didn't fight for the kingdom only but for Xerin's conscious, she was once an honored knight; respected by The Pretty Cure's themselves, she was invincible, she fought with elegancy and love._

_Xerin was sent on a mission to rescue the queen but the truth was; it was a trap. By the time they found Xerin, it was too late, her stellar mark had been stolen and turned into an Ethlysia, the Pretty Cure swore on their life to return Xerin to her original self but they failed, instead, they had to seal her from the world's existence._

_The Precure's were in deep sorrow by the loss of their sister; but they remained the heroes of their land until their time was near. The country remained in peace until that day…_

-Outer Space-

A meteoric stone covered in a gloomy aura, hovering in the endless realm, shot a ray of light from its cover.

_Cure Pegasus, your time ends now!_

The voice wickedly laughed as it neared planet Earth's atmosphere, it landed nearby a city called Astralious Town like any other meteor crash. The news about the unidentified creature struck the whole city.

People were fascinated and surrounded the petite object while the crowd grew in no time, a pale skinned girl with bright blonde hair, tied in a high pony tail with the head of a Pegasus as the ribbon design and dark pink eyes, wearing her school uniform which consisted of a white coat with pink collars and a dirty pink skirt with knee-length socks and brown shoes.

_Opening song: Pegasus Fantasy._

* * *

**_Xerin's resurrection! Cure Pegasus is reborn!_**

* * *

She passed the crowd with an emotionless expression as she tightened her grip on her school bag, meanwhile, behind of her, opened a mini portal and a medium sized fairy-like figure stepped out. She had natural blonde hair tied in 2 high pony-tails and she wore a sapphire dress.

"Legendary Precure, Cure Pegasus" She glanced at the girl heading towards her conservatory, she pulled a picture, the girl a few meters away from her matched, she summoned mini wings and followed her.

-Classroom-

She opened the door and was bombed with greetings and homework-helping and love letters, she giggled to their kind welcome as always and started her daily "work" as the class "headmistress"

_My name is Hoshimiya Ayumi, I'm like the class president but I'm just a student. I've always been willing to help people in need since I was child but I'm not sure if that's what I really want or if it's just a part of my nature. I gained the respect and love from the day I stepped into the room and now I feel like a princess!_

_I have lived in Astralious for a long time but never showed my face, I wasn't shy nor was I scared if the two words share a similarly. When I was 8, I was gifted with a ribbon and a Pegasus head as design from my late grandmother who kept it for my parents to give it at that time._

_I never knew my grandmother; I never got to see her face either. I just saw a picture of her and her 4 sisters but the face was ripped off. My parents are rarely home which I can understand but the weird thing is, I'm loved by all but I never get invited for anything when they plan something._

_I live in a normal household with 2 rooms, a living room, dining room and kitchen and so on but my room is what makes me so unique, there is a reason it's called ASTRALious, everybody in this time are in love with the stars especially when they collide. I don't know about the rest but my room is filled with pictures and drawings and maps about Pegasus, I know it may sound weird but, Pegasus has always caught my attention._

Ayumi could barely follow the lesson from all the letters she received from left to right, at times she would be scolded but the classmates would defend her and blame themselves to her surprise as always even though it happens quite a lot.

When it came to love, it was hard to reject the "Will you be my girlfriend?" letters. She didn't have any best-friend, she didn't call anybody her best-friend, they were all one big happy family to her.

-Little fairy-

"Cure Pegasus, no, Hoshimiya Ayumi, you will follow your grandmothers steps. I will make sure of it!" She standing on a tree log outside of her window, observing every move and expression she had. She brought another picture of the previous Cosmos Cure's, her former master, Cure Pegasus. She shed a tear.

*_I miss you, I want to see you!_* She heard the sound of a bird near her. He approached her which confused the little fairy.

"Can I help you with something?" He piped as respond. She grew her wings back and started to fly away with a "stalker"

"Sorry but you are not my type!"

-After class-

Ayumi headed towards the exit, she glanced at the crowd of people who were discussing their next home-class or hangovers. She didn't want to bother them because she knew that she would be in the way that's why she hurried home.

*_I wonder if I have any sisters, I've never seen my family members ,I wish I knew my grandmother, she is the reason I have such a strong obsession with Pegasus*_ She reached her household, opening the door and greeted the cold atmosphere. She took her shoes off and jumped onto her bed as she unlocked the door to her room.

-Outside-

"You are not my type Mr. Bird!" The panicking fairy had her attention from the legendary warrior driven away by her "lover" She spotted Ayumi's house and flew through it as a ghost, landing on the student's stomach.

"Huh?! W- What is happening? Who are you?!" She explained her sudden burst by pointing at the flying bird.

"Oh..." Ayumi pulled the curtains and settled her panicked reaction down.

"Hoshimiya Ayumi, Cure Pegasus, I'm here to awaken your destiny!"

"Cure Pegasus?" She touched her ribbon design and felt a warm string of love rushing through her veins. The fairy nodded.

"Your grandmother was an esteemed warrior before your era started but as her time neared, Xerin was released from her seal that bound her to the endless universe, your grandmother, the former Cure Pegasus and her 4 sisters fought till their bitter end in hope of returning the kindhearted Xerin but they had no other choice but to seal her, she was too strong!" Ayumi could see what the spirit had suffered by the loss of her master.

"I don't know who this Xerin is but… can you tell me more about my grandmother?"

"Your grandmother was the leader of the former Cosmos Precure, together with her 4 sisters; they saved their country and the world at times from the evil Nemesis. She fell into a great trauma by the loss of her sister, Xerin. She was turned into an Ethlysia" The memories of the sadden scene appeared in her mind.

"Ethlysia?" The pixie nodded.

"Ethlysia are born if your stellar mark is stolen but they got different shapes, it depends on your constellation" She brought out a photo of a simple Ethlysia, it was a dark-figured crap-man-like creature, as big as an apartment, it's legs were sticking from the sides of its body while it horns grew at its forehead, longer down the pictures were cat-man like monsters.

"Those are Ethylic, they aren't a thread but they are good at assisting the main villain" The elf pulled another item up, a sapphire colored diamond-shaped stone.

"What's this?" She examined the pebble; it was once worn by her late grandma.

"Really?" The little figure nodded.

"So, are you ready to fight for the sake of this universe, Stellar Kingdom and Xerin, Cure Pegasus?!" She stuttered her lips for an answer, if she accepted this stone; her life may change forever in a bad way…

-Xerin-

_Fumi, I won't let you have your way! I will kill Pegasus before she is reborn!_

The shadow slide its way towards a kindergarten, she eyed a 5-year old girl who seemed as the class-protector as she shielded a crying boy who was being bullied by 3 of the same gender. She licked her lower-lip before aligning the crap sign.

_My name is Xerin; awaken your darkness before me, Crab!_

She shot the sign straight through the child's chest, forcing the mark of her stellar out. The now pale-skinned girl collapsed onto the ground, the Ethlysia pointed his free palm onto the ground, summoning 10 Ethylic.

_Find the girl and KILL her!_

Spiky wings grew onto its back and it was on its way with its assistances.

-Ayumi and Fumi-

"Please, for the world! The stars, your grandmother!"

"I… Don't know what to say…" As she looked at the stone, a silhouette of her grandmother appeared.

"You have to!" Ayumi's next sentence was interrupted by a sudden explosion in the backyard, Fumi gasped as she sensed the presence of an Ethlysia and Ethylics.

"What is that?!" Fumi took hold of Ayumi's fingertip and dragged her out of the house before they were smashed with it.

"My house!" She cried as the only picture of her grandmother was still in there

"It will return if you transform and defeat the Ethlysia!" Fumi stopped as Ayumi couldn't control her terrified legs.

"Ayumi, I beg you, transform!" She shook her head stubbornly as she held tight onto the stone. Fumi continued her pleading as she responded with the same reaction.

"Ayumi, watch out!" She gasped by the harsh introduction of their power; she slid her last thuds before souring over her scratched arm. The fairy rushed to the wounded teen.

"Ayumi, are you okay?!" She shook her head as she shed her tears. Fumi watched as another Ethylic was on its way from behind, she warned Ayumi but it was too late for the teen to recover from her first blow; she was once again struck.

The weakened Ayumi dropped her stone while she crashed onto the grass; she faintly tried to get hold of the stone.

*The only memory of grandmother!* She groaned her pain as her hand was above of the pebble, a foot was stomped onto her forehand; she screamed.

"AYUMI!" The 10 assistances played her around as a football; Ayumi could only think of one thing while she was trashed around; protecting her treasured ribbon and Cosmos Constellation. She was the center of Ethylics, 1 of them took the lead and ripped the Pegasus from the ribbon, much to her surprise.

"Give it back!" It played the design in front of her before he crushed it in pieces.

*Pegasus!* Ayumi, despite her scratches and deep gashes, raised her boy to its full self.

"How dare you…" She tightened her grip onto her shirt. A picture of her grandmother from the picture struck her.

"My grandmother gave me that one! How dare you touch it?!" Fumi flew into the center and besides Ayumi.

"Ayumi, shout 'Precure Cosmos Constellation!'" She asked of her shattered Pegasus return if she defeated the villain. Fumi nodded, Ayumi bit her lower-lip as she witnessed the main leader of the Ethylics, The Crab.

_For Pegasus…_

_For my grandmother..._

_For myself!_

_**Precure...**_

She raised her cosmos stone gently into the air as the background changed into a starry night

**_Cosmos Constellation!_**

The constellation of her Cosmos ignited with the stars as she hugged herself, she spun around and released her arms as the arms of the constellation shot it's ray towards her petite arms, as they connected with the end of elbow, baby blue-whitish elbow-gloves appeared with bulks at each knuckle. She moved forward in a ballet way, as the lowest part of Pegasus were on their way, she swung her left leg in the air as the one star hit the back of her knee, a silvery lap-length boot with designed wings at the ankles was equipped and so she did with he other leg. Her spinning body was soon greeted by a glittery dust which shielded her entire upper- part, she formed herself into a ball and blew up as her baby blue-whitish ballet-looking skirt with an armor light pink emerald saucer was formed in the middle with shoulder-coated blanket which was plain baby blue which surrounded the round-formed stone.

Her hair was engulfed with a bluish color as it extended by length, down to the bottom. It was held in a tight pony tail, the hair-band had the shattered Pegasus ribbon as decoration.

She began posing by sprinting her way to the center and finished her before-her-cry pose by innocently joining her fingers as a little girl and giving her most 5-year old looking smile.

**_The cosmos of the 5 heavenly constellation!..._**

She aligned her said stellar mark and placed her right hand at her was it while pointing her finger at the foe as she finished her cry.

**_Cure Pegasus!_**

Cure Pegasus vanished in one move, to appear behind the Ethylic that destroyed her precious ribbon; she swung her knee at its waist, sending it flying to 2 of its companions. She pushed everyone away with her lower-body part until the ring was disbanded.

The Crab finally took action and fired his lower-left leg towards her, she went into the air to be confronted with another crab attack, she took hold of the leg as it went through her O formed arms. She forced her anger onto the limb with a powerful slam to The Crab.

"Cure Pegasus, shout 'Precure: Star Judgment'" She noted the instruction and finished her combat by kicking the monster at its abdomen.

**_Precure!_**

The background turned into a starry night as her aura ignited with her cosmos.

**_Star…_**

She concentrates her cosmos in her fists as she formed an X and weaved the stars of the Pegasus constellation. A magical circle beneath The Crab appeared.

**_Judgment!_**

A ray of light shone below of the stolen stellar mark before it was showered by a flood of Cure Pegasus's main color glow, purifying Xerin's magic. It returned to its original owner few minutes after. The Ethylics disappeared minutes after their leader was defeated.

"That was amazing!" Cure Pegasus half-smiled by the fairy's praise, she saw her damaged house restoring to its previous figure, she questioned her ribbon in a worried tone as she couldn't spot the fixed hair-band. Fumi smiled and pointed at her pony-tail. Pegasus touched her decorated tie, she sighed in relief.

"So, are you determined about your answer?" She nodded, she held tight onto the necklace with her Constellation Stone.

"I will become a Precure and bring Xerin back to her original self!" Fumi jumped from the correct answer, thanking the newborn Pegasus for her brave decision.

"But, am I fighting alone?" Fumi shook her head.

"You are 5 Precures" Fumi advised her to change back when they reach their house while she was lying in the bed.

"Oh, why?" She could only give the 'Wait and see' look.

"But, is Pegasus then, reborn?" Fumi hesitated to answer, she could only crack a smile and nod despite the false answer.

-Ayumi's house-

"OW!" Fumi chuckled as she hovered around Ayumi's room whereas Ayumi was gasping her pain away from the chilly ice-blocks on each limb of her body.

"Well, I never said that your wounds would heal from transforming"

"You could've warned me!" She groaned as she raised her spine, Fumi told her to transform from the first hit before it got any worse, Ayumi disagreed but caused her stomach another string of pain.

"Where are the other Precures?" Fumi shook her head in disappointment.

"I don't know, the missing Cures are your cousins for your information" Ayumi pulled her upper-part straight up even though the miserable pain disturbed her from strangling Fumi till death for not telling about the effects after her fight.

"So I have other family members?" Fumi bowed.

"Remember that it was your grandmother and her sisters, so her sisters got children and their children are your cousins, your mother never spoke about it. By the way, my name is Fumi!" The fairy gave the teen the raising eyebrow.

"Oh nice to meet you Fumi!" Greeted the 'Pretending not to have seen the look' teen.

-Xerin-

You succeed this time, Cure Pegasus but I'll get you next time! She found a dark corner and copied the image of a fantasy girl she had in mind not so long ago. She had dark red hair with a black skirt reaching her knees.

"This will be a good disguise for now! Just you wait, CURE PEGASUS!"

**_Ending Song: Hikari Hitori Kirari_**

* * *

**Thx for reading my ever first PRECURE FAN-SERIES X, I'm so happy ., *kiss* *Kiss* *hug* *hug* i hope you will read further :)love you all ^^**

**Sayonara ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

-The hill of the town-

A boy who clutched his hand, smiled as bright as the day's morning slowly began, starting his plan for today.

"1…-"

**_BECOME HOSHIMIYA AYUMI'S BOYFRIEND! _**

"And then get an ice-cream, na he he he!"

-Ayumi-

"A… achu~~" The said girl held her nose by the sudden sneeze even though she wasn't ill in anyway despite her minor wounds from yesterday's fight, she inhaled a deep breath by her only speculation…

**_Someone is talking about me!_**

_Opening: Pegasus Fantasy_

* * *

**_I have a boyfriend?! Kaito and Ayumi's similarly_**

* * *

-School hall-

"Geez, Fumi!" Ayumi had been complaining about her minor soreness on her way to school even though Fumi kept quiet because they could actually communicate through their minds.

*_How many times am I gonna tell you that we are able to read each other's minds!* _Ayumi stubbornly gave an 'hm!' as respond, her cheek was bandaged while her hand was wrapped around bandana.

*_They won't like what they see when I walk in…* _She dropped her head while opening the door to her family class; before they could finish their "AYUMI!" cheer; they gasped their astounded expression upon her bruised face.

"Hey guys, I-" The princess was quickly dragged out much to her and the classmates surprise.

-Ayumi-

"W-Who are you?!" He shushed her mouth. She flushed as she glanced at the dragger who she thought was a crazy geek as it always is but he turned out quite handsome and … hot in her eyes at least.

He was a pale-skinned boy with cerulean-colored flat hair with a bend antenna and dirty yellow eyes and his school uniform which was a white shirt with a dark blue overcoat matching his ankle length trousers and brown shoes.

"How did you get those scars and bruises?" She hesitated with an answer; she wasn't good at lying. He knew the lie she was trying to find and the one she was gonna use; the steps.

"I fell down the-"

"Don't lie" Ayumi sweat-dropped from his sharp interruption. He grabbed the end of her shirt and lift it to reveal the minor wounds; Ayumi hissed in a high pitch from the sudden move. She slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing?!" She blushed; he was quite attractive.

"You said you fell down the stairs or you were going to, I just wanted to prove it right but those injuries aren't from a step fall. Well, I will find out anyway because that's what boyfriends are for" He winked at her in a flirty way as he proceeded into the classroom.

"B-Boyfriend?" She blinked a couple of times before she actually hit reality.

"I have a boyfriend?!"

-Classroom-

While the teacher wrote the tasks on the board; Ayumi had her attention on her so called 'boyfriend' who was given her the lovely eyes.

*_Oi! Ayumi! You can't fall in love while being a PRECURE!* _

_*In love?! I never said I was in love with him!* _She redden by her expression change from Fumi's comment about their little blink contest. She covered her hand in front of his face to keep herself from looking and himself.

*_How did this happen?!* _

_*Your constellation is attractive that's why!* _Ayumi sighed, wishing this lesson or whole day to be a mere dream, hoping that the real Fumi was slapping her cheeks awake.

-Xerin-

The petite girl was soaring in an endless void filled with memories of her deceased sisters, she was dumbfounded by the picture of the late Cosmos Precure and herself behind them, she found them from foundling around herself by the disguise she had to use.

_*Pegasus…* _

The cheerful D-like smile from the leader kept her attention on the picture; she knew that even though she was evil, she would still have a bound with the 5 teens but why? She's desperate to take the lives of the new Cures, it isn't the Cosmos Precure in general that she held a grudge against, she missed the former team.

*_I wish I could see you in heaven…*_ A single teardrop filled with misery dropped onto her ordered cappuccino. She sighed; she can't earn their trust unless Fumi is away.

*_If Fumi was away, huh?* _Her innocent face turned into a wicked grin.

"Fumi… This will be fun! Hehehe…" She turned her silent sneering into a noisy laugh, attracting the customers in a provoking way.

"Err, miss?" She silenced herself as the waitress asked for the payment. Human technology, what to do with this when you are 900+ old?

"I… don't have any money though" She sighed and literally kicked Xerin out of the café.

"Stubborn child"

-Xerin-

"You will pay Cure Pegasus! Like literally pay! I don't have any money…" She wiped the dirt off the back of her skirt and took a round about town.

-After School-

As she thought the day would turn out normal if she hurried her way home, faster than usual, then she was wrong, after the last lesson, apparently her "boyfriend" held a sharp eye on her, introducing himself already when she was packing her books. Not only that but she is now "forced" to take the long way home instead of her usual shortcut which was literally faster. 5 minutes, the long way = 20 minutes.

*_Who is this guy? Why is he keeping you away from coming home?* _Ayumi sighed by Fumi's lack of sense regarding situations like these but then again, she wasn't from this time.

*_He isn't, he is just trying to spend more time with me, in a way I still don't understand cause….* _

"Who are you?!" She surprisingly burst out with an animated expression as they stopped in their tracks, stopping the peaceful sound of birds and the civilians.

"Me? I'm your boyfriend of course" He replied with a cheerful smile.

"Why are you still following me?" He had been a pain in her neck ever since they left school, insuring that she didn't step on any poo, holding her wrist while crossing the road even carrying her when they had to go on the sides of the river but Ayumi didn't really mind his gesture; it was kinda sweet in her eyes.

"I don't want you to worsen your wounds so I'm making sure that nothing is gonna hurt you" Ayumi shyly nodded and found a way to keep her eyes from meeting his.

"You want ice-cream?" Ayumi couldn't resist the offer, she loved ice-cream!

*_SAY NO!* _

"YES!" Fumi sweat-dropped from her bag as she was struggling with Ayumi's easy-going personality which could/would cost her life if she fought with Xerin.

"Here you go" He handed her 3 layered strawberry mixed with vanilla and chocolate crunches, she dug her teeth straight away.

-Playground-

"Can you now tell me how we became a couple? Cause I don't remember any of it" They were peacefully watching the sunset while sitting on a bench.

"You don't have to"

"Yes I do!" He chuckled from her cute demanding. He dazed at the warm weather, heating the tension between the 2.

"You are like me, that's why" Ayumi looked for any kind of alikeness between them, other than their love for ice-cream.

"When you started this class for the first time, your behavior, your attitude in front of everyone, the way you rushed your way home" He smiled as he closed his eyes, remembering their 'childhood' memories.

"I was exactly the same, I wasn't shy nor was I scared if they have any similarly" Ayumi's eyes widen as she too felt like that at the age of 8 but her case was something else, she just thought that the right time wasn't there yet and another reason but that wasn't anything somebody should know.

"As a child then I didn't hang out with many, I was mostly in my room reading about Astralious Town and why it was named ASTRALious Town"

*_I can't believe how many things we got in common, Kaito, you are just like me!* _Fumi silent gasped by the lovely scene between the 2 classmates which would end up just before…

*_AYUMI! Don't fall in love!* _No respond from Ayumi's side; Fumi was shocked.

*_Ayumi! THIS IS A PRECURE RULE! DON'T FALL IN LOVE! AYUMI!* _

"Kaito…"

*_I'm doomed…* _

"I'm really curious to know about the stars, just like everybody else in this town. The civilians live here because they love the cosmos flowing through their veins at every full moon where you can see the constellations and if we are lucky the 5 heavenly: Pegasus, Aquila, Draco, Lionet and the last I can't remember"

"What happens if we see the 5?"

"The ultimate constellation is born" Ayumi's interest temperature was all up on 100, this was too fascinating, she was only focused on Pegasus but she never knew that the other collection would create such a thing.

"You see, my favorite constellation is Pegasus, one dream I had and that was actually yesterday, that a girl with silver-baby blue hair dressed in some shiny armor reached her arm down to me and said:"

*_This can't be…* _

**_The cosmos of the 5 heavenly constellation!..._**

**_ Cure Pegasus…_**

"Kaito… are you serious about that?..." He proudly nodded with a big smile on his face by just thinking about the warrior. Ayumi's heart skipped like never before, she didn't know why but she could give a good guess, she tightly grabbed onto her Constellation Stone; she wanted him to know the truth about her.

*_AYUMI NO!* _

"That stone, it looks exactly as the one the knight had on. The reason why I revealed our secret relation was because that girl in my dream, she reminds me too much of you" The blonde-haired student sniffed her cries in by his confession; whimpering his name out.

"Yes? Why are you cry-"

"Thank you!" She smiled despite her teary eyes forcing her smile upside down. He grinned by her red cheeks from all the heavy sobbing.

"So now you know why we became a couple, any other things you want to know about 'us' or just me in particular?" She shook her head, she had to tell him!

*_Why did she inherit the recklessness from Subaru?...* _

"To be honest Kaito, I thought you were a guy who was joking around with this 'boyfriend-girlfriend' thing but after you told me this then, I…"

*_AYUMI!* _

"I want to be Kaito's girlfriend! Real girlfriend… not "pretend" girlfriend but real…" Kaito hugged her in a way to thank her for accepting him for the one he is and not his looks.

*_Ayumi… I'm gonna…* _

"For my first friend is already my boyfriend! Thank you, Kaito!" He nodded from her shoulder as he held her tighter.

-Xerin-

"Where is she?!" Xerin was bored to death from running around, searching for Cure Pegasus but she was nowhere to find but her real motive was to kill Fumi so she would lose the will to fight if she knew nothing about her powers or Pegasus.

"CURE PEGASUS!" She quickly covered her mouth by the staring folks, since she had seen faces more than twice, she knew what not to do to start a ruckus and involve the police which would be like absorbing the rustled metal.

"Where is she?!" As she was halfway through the grass-made fence, she reached a playground where she saw 2 figures but actually 3, the third was hiding in the bag.

*_Found her!* _Fumi gasped from the sack which was loud enough for the couples to hear; Ayumi stuttered another excuse which worked this time, but she felt bad for lying to her boyfriend once again.

*_Ayumi, get away from here! Xerin is here!* _

"Ehhhh?!" Ayumi looked to her left and right to the front and behind but no Xerin was found.

"Is something wrong?" Kaito took hold of her hand; giving her the worried eyes which weaken her way to make up another excuse.

"Kaito, I…" Xerin smirked as she understood the situation Ayumi was in now. She eyed a worker flirting with women he would never marry in his bitter lifestyle. Her eyes beamed with dark purple aura as she saw through his shield.

"The Wolf, huh?" She drew the constellation of the Wolf.

_My name is Xerin; awaken your darkness before me, Wolf! _

The worker screamed the dark fire that attacked his constellation, the lady ran for her life as his appearance changed by the time he was completely swallowed by the flame. The said collection grew in size, the mark of the constellation appeared on its forehead. Its skin was plain violet.

*_An Ethlysia has appeared, Ayumi! Get Kaito away from here and fight!* _

*_It's not as easy as you think!* _

"Ayumi, tell me what's wrong" Ayumi wavered with her mouth as there was no way out anymore, either she tells Kaito or else she is forced to transform in front of him, but if she does he may leave her for keeping such a big secret! She didn't want that, not because he is her boyfriend but because he understands the real Hoshimiya Ayumi!

*_That's why Precures aren't allowed to fall in love! Kono Baka! I told you from the start!* _Ayumi whispered her boyfriend's name once again as the worried eyes met her shaking eyeballs.

*_Fumi… sorry…* _As Kaito was about to ask about her sudden yelp, a roar was heard.

"No…" Ayumi glanced at the Ethlysia as well as Kaito's terrified face. Ayumi spotted the Ethylics on their way towards the lovers; she grabbed her mates' wrist and ran into the forest.

*_The most important is to get Kaito away from here!* _

"Ayumi, where are you taking me?!"

"To a safe place!" She wasn't quite the runner as her tone was desperate to find a hiding place which the enemies wouldn't spot. An Ethylic appeared in mid-air and stomped its foot onto the dried ground, wreaking their chance in escaping any further. Kaito, as any boyfriend would do, held Ayumi close in case this were their last moment together even though it was their first.

*_Oh no…* _To the Cure's surprise, the foe took her bag instead; Ayumi was too panicked to calm herself down; Fumi was in there!

"Give my bag back!" She did as any other would do, get it back by force but unfortunately she was pushed back.

"Ayumi!" He caught her in time, the Ethylic who was carrying onto her bag, ran with 2 others. Ayumi couldn't take this anymore, not only did she have to keep her other identity a secret from her first friend but thanks to Fumi, she knows much more about her grandmother than she ever did and she wants to know more so she had to do something. She apologized to Kaito in her mind before letting go of his hand and chase the thieves.

"AYUMI!" The azure-haired boy was surrounded by the Ethylics before he could stop her from doing anything reckless.

-Ayumi-

She gripped her Constellation Stone and held it in the air.

**_Precure Cosmos Constellation! _**

**_The cosmos of the 5 heavenly constellation, Cure Pegasus!_**

*_I'm mad… I'm mad! I'M MAD!* _She struck the Ethylics two companions aside to tackle him down and grab the bag.

"Not only did you make me leave Kaito all behind but taking Fumi away from me is absolutely unforgiveable!" Her cosmos merged with her atmosphere as she summoned her wings and flew back to the battleground.

*_Ayumi!* _

-Kaito-

The lover was forced against a tree as he ran out of stone to throw but luckily for him, his dream-girl blast the villains aside.

"Y…You are…" She told him to save the talk for later as the Wolf was still standing. She pushed him in a sign for him to hide as she charged at the forced foe. She clashed with its forehead, where the stellar mark was located.

She shot a glittery beam at the beast from the jaw, sending it falling on its back. She tramped her outraged feet onto its belly, letting it gasp for air as its eyes were about to pop out.

*_Ayumi…* _

*_Fumi, sorry! I should've listened to you about not falling in love but my feelings won't come in between my Precure duty, I promise* _

**_Precure!_**

**_Star_** **_Judgment! _**

"Amazing…" Kaito saw the determined look on her face, as if she really fought for something that the enemies took from her.

*_Ayumi… you…* _A silhouette of the past Cure Pegasus could be seen on Cure Pegasus from Fumi's eyes.

"Ayumi, don't change back now!" Fumi warned as Kaito was on his way towards the fearless warrior.

"Cure Pegasus, yes?" She nodded with a smile.

"I have so many things to tell you!" She giggled and reminded him of Ayumi before he could start; he rushed to the spot they were stopped in their runaway.

"Ayumi!" Kaito shouted, echoing his voice into the many trees surrounding his view.

"Kaito!" He was thrown onto the grass by Ayumi's forceful hug.

"I'm sorry! There was something really important in my bag which I just couldn't lose!" He accepted the apology as it was true for once. Kaito followed his girl home in case something like that happened once again.

"Thank you for walking me home, boyfriend" He smiled and kissed her cheek, wishing to stay some more but he had to get back home.

*_Now, Ayumi as you I said about the love-* _

"If you don't mind, you could stay for 3-4 weeks… My parents won't be back till then and I feel safer when you are here"

*_Will she ever learn… this girl…* _

"Only if nobody else disagrees with it" That sentence left Ayumi in wondering zone. She dragged him in for a guide around her house; he was utterly astounded by her room.

"I would like to sleep in a room like this" Ayumi blushed by the coming thoughts which she shook away.

"Thank you, Ayumi" She hugged him once again.

"Don't mention it, I love you, Kaito" He hugged her back, relaxing himself on her strawberry-smelling shoulder.

"I love you too…"

-Xerin-

"That was quite interesting. A Precure in love, hehe… This is gonna be so fun! ~"

-Train station-

_Train to Astralious Town. Make sure you got your items safe from pocket thieves. Enjoy your next destination. _

The train stopped at its 2nd station before the last, the 4 doors opened and 3 girls stepped out from one the 4 doors.

Door 1: A pale-skinned girl with spine-length rosy hair, flat against her back with 2 high pony-tails in the front and olive colored eyes. She wore white ankle-reaching jeans with a crop-top under her bright red sleeveless jacket reaching her waist, she had a crimson colored bracelet around her wrist, the head of a Lion was seen in the center, and she carried onto a luggage on her way out.

Door 2: A tanned teen stepped out with a backpack, she had suntanned shoulder length hair which was held in 2 rat-tails, her attire was a knee-length mint-colored dress with a brownish belt, and she wore coffee-colored high heels while she carried onto a necklace with an eagle shinning in contact with the sun.

Door 4: She was a pale girl with dark blue bottom length hair; she wore a grayish sweater with dark lines matching her hip-length trousers followed by dark brown ankle boots. She had earing grabbing the upper-part with a dragon design hanging. She held onto a normal bag.

They glanced at their grandmothers treasured item before heading towards their already-paid hotel.

* * *

**Thx for the many views and visitors.. really thank you... I never knew i would get that much, thank you! ^^ Hope you enjoyed this one and is ready for chapters 3 :D have a nice day/evening or if you are going to bed good night ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

-Dream-

_Fumi was surrounded by a field of flower. She was at ease with herself, it had been a long time since she felt like that. She heard the footsteps of giggling girls on their way, and she knew who they were. She smiled by her accomplished job. Reuniting the Cosmos Precure. The sight of the 5 girls was pleasing her mind. _

_"You did a good job, Fumi." Fumi was fluttered by Yuna's, the former Cure Pegasus, comment. _

_"I'm glad that you are proud of me." _

_"You shouldn't feel proud of my satisfaction, you should be proud of yourself, silly." They laughed. The late Cosmos team watched nearby as they were holding a mini picnic._

_"It's nice to see the world at peace, once again." Aine said. The rest nodded. _

_"I wonder what's next." Angel wondered, which started a guessing game on what/who the next threat would be and if there would be a new Cosmos team. _

_"Hopefully not, those girls still got a long way to go." Grinned the Cure __Aquila. _

_"Aye!" _

-End of dream-

Fumi's dream was sadly cut off by Ayumi's constant snoring, boring through her ears like a drill! Fumi had no other choice but to wake the teen up as she would be late, if not. Oh, and she had some words to say about the dating thing. So, perfect timing!

"AYUMI!" The snoring teen jumped from her bed by her mascot's high tone. She sleepily asked of the sudden yell.

"Why don't you listen when I'm trying to say, that falling in love as a PRECURE is ABSOLUTELY WRONG!" Ayumi stubbornly hummed from her 20th scold about her boyfriend, Kaito.

"What's so wrong? I told you that it won't come in between my Precure work!" The jaw-dropping Fumi clutched her hand; she stroke the Cure across her face, to her surprise. Ayumi still had the persistent look.

"FUMI! I WILL GIVE YOU A LECTURE OR TWO ABOUT TOUCHING THE CHEEK THAT KAITO KISSED!" Fumi flew into a corner where it was impossible for her to reach.

"You forgot that I got this!" She brought her shinning Constellation Stone.

"Ayumi, you wouldn't…" Ayumi smirked before she began her cry.

**_Precure Cosmos Constellation!_**

"AYUMI! Change back before I really start boiling!"

-Kaito's room-

The only difference they had was in the morning. Ayumi's was messy and at times stressful with Fumi around while Kaito woke up on time and took a chilly shower, getting ready for breakfast.

_Fumi! Why do you keep erasing the kisses from Kaito?! _

"Ayumi?" Kaito asked by the voice from next door which lead to his girlfriend's room. He buttoned his shirt up before walking into the noisy room. He leaned his ear to be sure that it was Ayumi's voice and a girl named Fumi who she didn't introduce him to.

_Change back! Do you want Kaito to know your secret?! _

"Secret?"

_I wouldn't mind. _

_AYUMI! You brat, don't dirty the legendary Cure Pegasus's name! Your grandmother and her ancestors would've been disappointed to see a reckless girl like you now! _

_What was that? You stuffed fairy-like toy! _

"C-Cure Pegasus!?" Ayumi and Fumi were stiff as a rocky pebble. Ayumi changed back in time before the door was slammed open, at that time Fumi had managed to sneak into her bag.

"Ayumi, are you okay? I heard something about Cure Pegasus" Ayumi gave a robotic grin as she too was a fan of Cure Pegasus which was hard for Kaito to believe.

"Oh really?" She nodded to his suspicious looking face.

"Then why did I hear someone, who could be Fumi, say that YOU shouldn't dirty Cure Pegasus's name?" He got closer to her, he knew her too well for her to defend herself.

*_This boy is sharp…* _

"Because… I was… talking bad about her… Yes! I was too jealous of her skills and beauty that's why I spoke badly about her and my other self, Fumi is what I call her because it rhymes with my name, he he, Ayumi and Fumi. He he he…" Fumi sweat-dropped from that lame and even-for-someone-like -Kaito-to-see-through-the-lie excuse.

"Ayumi, if you don't want to tell me then say it. I just don't like when people make up silly lies that even I can see through" She bowed in apology, he sighed and asked about that Fumi.

"I know something was moving in the back when I burst in" Ayumi was once again stunned by his keenness as well as the wide-mouthed Fumi, without any question. Kaito took hold of her bag to Ayumi's surprise.

*_Maybe I shouldn't go that far with her…* _He let go of the bag and walked down to the kitchen.

"He didn't look?" Ayumi feared that she may have crossed the line with her love. Fumi wiped her tears and calmed her beating heart.

"Kaito…"

* * *

**_Big pinch! Fumi's lost courage!_**

* * *

-Kitchen-

As Ayumi had dressed herself up in peace and packed her bag, she was ready to finally take some breakfast but Kaito's words kept her emotion from changing. she didn't see him in the kitchen, he must have gone without her.

"He must be mad…" Fumi, even though she is strongly against it, felt a bit guilty for her actions this morning towards Ayumi.

"Ayumi, I'm sorry" She smiled her worries away and started a quiet morning.

-Hotel-

Door 256:

The rosy-haired female got her school uniform ready; first day at school! She missed her old classmates but oh well, anything for her grandmother. She remembered her reason to come to Astralious town clearly.

"Grandmother, because of you, Lionet became my constellation. One of the 5 heavenly stellar marks. You make me feel special every day, whenever I look at you. Thank you! I won't let you down!"

Her school attire was a white coat with a dark blue tie and collars with matching skirts and knee-length socks with their typical brown shoes.

"Yosh! First day at school, Higurashi Sakura is ready to rock n roll!" She grabbed her school bag and took a snack or two before moving out.

Room 134:

The tanned student wore a golden zipped-up jacket and a lap-reaching white skirt with brown step shoes.

"Aquarius, I love you! Grandmother, I love you! I wonder when the day this town gets to witness the 5 heavenly stars align. Aquarius, you will shine above them all! I'm sure of it." She giggled as it shone to her reply.

Room 222:

"Blue Dragon, guide me in my search for this Fumi my grandmother ordered me to find before he death. I'm here for you" She kissed her treasure before putting it on. Her attire was a white jacket with blue collars and a blue skirt and knee-length socks. She wore brown shoes.

She opened the door and stepped out of the room.

-Road-

*_Fumi… I'm worried, what if Kaito wants to break-up with me?* _

*_I'm sure he won't. In my eyes, then such a little thing can't weaken the love between you* _Ayumi smiled by her sweet comfort. Ayumi reached the 4 traffic lights.

*_Why do you have something like this?* _Ayumi giggled, she loved the 4 traffic light. The road was formed as an X, when 4 people cross, they may have crossed a destined fate which is rare but it has happened.

*_It really has many things to do with the stars.* _Ayumi nodded and beamed as 3 girls stood at each corner, waiting for the green sign.

"This may be my lucky day! Yay!" She was too impatient, she wanted to cross now! She repeated 'c'mon' non-stop in her mind which drove Fumi mad.

*_Shut it! You'll never cross it, if you are so impatient!* _

"Fine…" Fumi was right. Ayumi's long-awaited green sign showed.

*_This may be fate!* _The 4 students, frantically enough, walked on the same speed. Ayumi acted as her usual self on the streets with her unemotional face as well as the 3 rest.

Fumi knew that not even one would be that fascinating in their eyes until they neared each others present.

The center was near and Ayumi's heart kept pumping but she also felt strange inside of herself. The scent of their cologne drew into their nostrils. Their given treasure were illuminating from the sun's reflection. It looked like the silhouette of their constellations fused with the said items. Which caused a spiritual reaction from the toddlers. The curiosity grew within the youngsters as they stopped, not minding that they were standing in the middle of the street.

Ayumi could have sworn that each individual were surrounded by their respective aura, apparently derived from their star sign.

*_I can't believe it…* _Fumi popped her head from the bag. Her eyes deceived her for a moment as she witnessed the shadows of the former Cosmos Warriors.

"Aine. Zephira. Aqua" Tears grew inside of the pixies eyeballs. The overwhelming warmth aroused the females within. The feeling of a reuniting group flushed through their bodies. Though they didn't know why. It was their first encounter. The redhead continued her way to school, as she snapped out of the pleasant sensation. The remaining 2 followed her footsteps, leaving Ayumi to calm her adrenaline down. Maybe, maybe the team would be reunited today! Maybe, they could finally stop Xerin once and for all!

"I want to see you all, again. I miss you." She wiped the cries short time after. She knew that the Cosmos Precure had been reunited but one was missing. Angel.

*_This may have been fate, Ayumi!* _

_*I told you!* _Fumi gave the last glance at 3 treasured insignia from the late fighters before thinking of a way to get the remaining to become a Precure. Because with Ayumi only, the world is doomed.

*_Fumi!*  
_

_*He he. Sorry, sorry. It slipped.* _

-School-

Ayumi walked through the halls, thinking of that coincidental cross not so long ago. But, the thoughts of Kaito this morning locked up her excitement. She could only hope that the 2 would make it up at the end of the day.

Sigh.

*_Kaito... I hope he is still not mad.* _She shook her worries away as she put up a face filled with comfort and discipline, so that her classmates won't find her suspicious. She slid the door open, greeting the teacher, and taking her seat. Next to Kaito, who was in the middle of revising yesterdays notes. She felt no need to greet him, even though she wanted to at least give him a proper greeting. She wasn't called the princess of 2.A for nothing.

"Erm. Morning, Kaito." He looked up and surprisingly greeted her with the same gesture but you could see that he wouldn't have if it wasn't Ayumi.

"Do you need help with anything, regarding the revision." She politely asked. He shook his head without even eyeing her. She knew it, he was still mad. The only way to make it up is by wa... wa... WASTING this lesson. If not, he would probably disappear and she won't get to see him for the rest of the day. He was on the football, baseball, and even the cooking team! He was admired by many juniors and even some seniors. Wow, Ayumi never realized how much of an enthusiastic person Kaito was. And how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like him, if he still saw her as his that is.

Her constant stare at her lover was interrupted by the teacher's voice. She opened her book but kept her mind on Kaito. Sooner or later, without being conscious of her action, she rotated her head towards her admiration. Even though she knew how much of a trouble she could get herself and Kaito into from her stare, she continued the distracting action. Kaito knew that he was being watched, but luckily for him she wasn't the only one who kept their eyes at him and not the teacher who isn't that bad-looking. Her lavender silky hair reaching her bottom matched her pale skin which outshone her golden eyeballs.

*_Fumi! What should I do? I can't keep my eyes off him!* _

_*Well, he is something you wouldn't want to keep an eye from. Just relax, he will be fine.* _

The thoughts of their make up were leading Ayumi to dreamland. Her favorite moment of the day was at sunset.

_*Ayumi?_

And there they were, holding hands, hugging, having a little water fight at the river.

_*Ayumi!_

Her heart was at ease from the scenario. She wanted to spread her joyful feeling with his, by connecting their lips in one pleasure filled kiss!

*_AYUMI!*_

Oh and they would return home and-

_Snap! _

Huh? Either it was a ruler that smacked down on somebodies desk, or someone, who fell off their chair. Duh, that's why you shouldn't swing. But, seems like it was her first guess. And on her desk...

"HOSHIMIYA AYUMI! Snap out of it!" She gasped from the sudden closeness between her and the teacher, Nana. Kaito sighed with annoyance, which Ayumi noticed. Nana walked back to her desk and continued the lesson. Ayumi looked at Kaito with apology in her eyes. He merely shrugged the apology away, earning a sadden look from his girl.

*_Fumi... Help..* _

_*Ayumi...*_

_*Maybe it's best if I wait till school is over.*_

-Xerin-

"That little Cure Pegasus! I will make sure that she experiences living hell!" Xerin had found a little corner behind the cafe she was harshly kicked from the other day for a resident for the moment.

"Now, who to target ne-" A sudden aura bore through her sensitive veins. The aura of a warrior's undying determination. The aura that once belonged to one of the original Cosmos Precure. Lionet!

She rushed through the narrow, dirty, and absolutely disgusting hall. Her suspense was on spot! But the face, style, scent, and persona was different. What a waste of reincarnation.

"Lionet!" The pale toddler instinctively met her threat's eyes. Xerin was rather startled by the cold look, not what a Lionet would've done but this one was rather interesting. Did she have any idea of who she was against? Or maybe because Fumi hadn't reached her. That could be Xerin's chance!

"Did you call me?" The witch gulped from the straightforward attitude, shaking her head. The rosy-haired female shrugged the awkward moment away and continued her way to the hotel. Xerin let out a bitter hiss. She clutched her hand and swore to get her back from that disrespectful personality.

She spotted a somewhat business woman, perfect timing! Her illuminating dark purple eyes saw through all the styled attire. Her constellation was the Fox.

"Interesting star sign," She aligned the said animal figure, raising her arm in the air as she began her summon:

_My name is Xerin; awaken your darkness before me, Fox!_

She shot the sign straight through the woman's chest. And as expected, the stellar mark was forced from its owners corpse which unleashed a dreadful scream from her. The flames burned her inner spirit as the fox was being enslaved.

It's once white skin turned orchid. The constellation mark was implanted on it's forehead; An Ethlysia was born.

"After Lionet!"

-After school-

Ayumi was patiently waiting at the front entrance of the school, hopefully Kaito was still rehearsing soccer.

Sigh.

*_I'm such an idiot. Why can't I ever be more careful? My careless side is getting on my nerves!* _

"Idiot!" Her frustrations accidentally kicked a pebble which hit a student on his ankle. She apologized without having a proper examination of the person.

"It's alright. See you at home, then." Huh? At home? No way!

"Kaito! Wait!" He stopped and turned his head towards her.

"Weren't you waiting for someone?"

"Yes! That someone is you! I... need to talk to you."

"Sure, just go ahead" She caught up with him and was about to get to the point until Fumi alarmed of an Ethlysia.

_*No... Not now!* _

_*Ayumi! This is important!* _

_*Not as important as Kaito!* _Fumi was amazed by her stubbornness that overtook her conscious completely.

"What is it, Ayumi?"

"It's about this morning," She gripped her handbag tight, she had no words to say. She felt alone, she didn't want Kaito to leave her. Even though couples fight then it wasn't the same if it was with a guy like Kaito. He was different!

"And what about it?" She unintentionally ran in front of him, bowing, to his surprise. He was bewildered by her desperation for forgiveness. They were still together, though.

"I'm sorry!"

Maybe he had been too harsh towards her.

"Ayumi, you did nothing wrong. You don't have to go that far just to apologize. I don't like it when people hide things from me, that's all," He raised her chin and thereafter caressed her cheek.

"I love you. Always remember that."

The teary drops began to witter her cheekbones. She muffled her relief on his broad chest. He pat her head, kissing her forehead, gently.

"I love you too, Kaito!" He chuckled.

_*Ayumi!* _

_*Geez, Fumi! Can't you see that he isn't mad at me?!* _

_*No shi!-But oh well, there is an Ethlysia on the run! You have to stop it!*_

_*Okay, fine!* _

"What a reckless girl.."

Ayumi paused in the mid of their conversation. She had, apparently, forgotten her notebook in the class. She kissed him goodbye in a rather glum way, which he felt by the way her expression went from joyously to cheerless.

"Ayumi..."

*_Let's just get this over with!* _As she felt a fitting place,she brought her crystal at sight, raising it in the air for it's glorious light to brighten her current area as she performed her cry:

**_Precure Cosmos Constellation!_**

**_The cosmos of the 5 heavenly constellation, Cure Pegasus!_**

Cure Pegasus bent down and pushed herself onto the roof, heading towards the Ethlysia in mid-air. Kaito, who was peacefully listening to music, got distracted by silvery glitter falling upon his head. He thought that his eyes deceived him as he witnessed the girl from his dream hovering above him. He wanted to call her name, while his mouth mimicked his wish, his voice shut itself down. She quickly disappeared from his sight by the blink of an eye.

"I won't let you go, this time!" He followed the glow from her glitter.

-Sakura-

"I wonder who that little child was, quite weird. Hm, Astralious children are probably like that too," She bought an ice-cream on the way home and was now seated on a nearby bench, admiring the sunset which collaborated with her Lionet. She took a deep breath and idolized the blossoming of her bracelet in the crepuscular light.

She sighed from the sudden wave of memories from her hometown. She brought a diary-like book. It was pitch black and had the symbol S, designed with a dragon that circled around the letter.

_I miss home... Mom and dad are probably having fun right now, while I am all alone. I haven't even found any friends. The weirdest thing that happened today was in the morning when I was on my way to school. 4 girls, including myself, crossed a weird traffic light, it was formed as an X. And my bracelet warmed my wrist all of a sudden. I don't know how to describe it, but it was magical but at the same time, then I felt scared. When things like that happen in cartoon, you're dragged into some dangerous adventure which could result in death. And I don't want that... _

_I'm scared..._

She shook her worries away and lightened up.

"I wonder when I'll know why I came here. Maybe it has something to do with you. If it has, then I would like to be a part of it, as long as it doesn't include fighting. I never liked fighting... I've had enough of that already..." She dropped her ice-cream for a moment as a certain part of her past flowed through her mind, and that memory was not to be revived.

Her delightful eve was, sadly, interrupted from a sudden disturb in the atmosphere around her. A wave of mistreat, sadness, and despair overwhelmed Sakura's barrier of happiness.

"What the?" The Ethlysia had spotted it's target and prepared a horrifying roar. Sakura abandoned her ice-cream and hurried out of the way, but she unfortunately became part of the victimized area.

She recovered from the minor injuries and dashed towards the hotel, but the Ethlylics blocked her road. She gulped.

*_What is this? I'm scared...* _She backed away from the minions and headed towards the only opening that wasn't cut off.

Xerin appeared by the side of her summoned beast.

"Do me a favor and..." She smirked by the presence of Cure Pegasus nearing and ordered the Ethlysia to shoot her way. The fox once again powered another blast.

"Where is the Ethlysia?!" She had been jumping from building to building, only finding screaming citizens fleeing from a direction. And when she arrived, her opponent was nowhere to be seen. Fumi's ability to sense where the stolen stellar mark was blurry as it's scent was scattered everywhere. She stopped at her next building, calming herself down, and tried to find her prey. Meanwhile, Kaito spotted her standing on top of the building, he took the chance and pushed himself into the supposedly closed building.

Xerin, from afar, pointed her fingers at the new target. The fox obeyed her wishes and shot it's dynamite hollow.

Fumi alerted her partner about a nearing attack, but before Cure Pegasus' could prepare her defense the formidable attack struck her dead-on.

"Cure Pegasus!" Kaito gasped by the loud impact of a person being smashed into a wall. His ears weren't tricking him, his was now witnessing a heavily damaged warrior on the floor with her fairy trying to wake her up.

"Cure Pegasus!"

*_Yikes! Kaito, what is he doing here?!* _

"What happened to her?" Fumi hesitated to answer, either she had to expose of their secret or else she had to flee to find the remaining cures!

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" She apologized to Ayumi in her thoughts before withdrawing from the scene which left a shocked Kaito to speculate whether or not they were actually a team.

"So, you're just gonna abandon her?!" Not another sign of consideration was seen as the little fairy was no longer in sight. But enough about that, Cure Pegasus! Kaito knelled down to her, picking her up.

"Pegasus..."

-Fumi-

"I'll bring help, Cure Pegasus! Just wait for me!" She quickly caught the aura from Lionet from below. She dashed to the individual but was rudely ignored.

"Wait! Please, you can save this city if you just cooperate with m-" Sakura broke down in tears for the first time since her grandmothers death and cried her fears out. She didn't want to die, she never knew what her reason to come to Astralious town was, she didn't want to know anymore! She just wanted to return back home. Back to her home where there was nothing like this. She cast a glance upon her treasured bracelet before ripping it before Fumi's eyeballs, throwing it on the ground.

"But you can't-"

"I don't want to be a part of this anymore!"

"LIONET! WAIT!" Fumi was astounded by Lionet's descendants action. She was never like this. She would've taken on the challenge and would've probably been the easiest out of all cures to cooperate with.

"Just, what happened to her, Aine?" She snapped out from her flashback of the 5 cures fighting against Xerin which was their last battle. She picked the ditched star sign. She held it close to her chest and prayed for an answer to her foggy path.

Cure Pegasus is immobile for the time being. Sakura ran away. And the 3 remaining are unable to be found due to Fumi's emotional break down from Sakura's resolution. Who was left?... Fumi's broken heart couldn't get any worse, could it? The scream of her incapacitate partner erupted through her ears. A single tear shed from the fairy's eyelashes.

*_What should I do?! I can't do anything right! Somebody_ _help_!* Her cries were the only center of attention. She muffled her moans into her mini paws. She lost the strength to carry herself and fell to her knees.

"My dream will never come true like this!"

_It's not over yet._

"Huh?" A familiar voice flew through her eardrums. The voice was warm, kind, and determined. Funny enough, it was similar to the late soldier of the star sign: Pegasus.

"Pega..." Before her very own eyes was the elegant lady who's will hadn't left Fumi's memory. The lady who was once the star of all constellations till date, the grandmother of Ayumi. The warrior of stars!

_Cure Pegasus! _

"P-Pe-Pega..." Pegasus, or rather, Yuna, smiled in respond.

_I can see that you haven't changed, Fumi. Still same height, weight, even hair style. You gotta get a new hair cut if you want the boys to be drooling after you! _

Was it the time to laugh? Or come with a comeback? Maybe both?! But, was it really her? No, it was a shadow. A mere shadow, that couldn't possibly be living. Because, if it could, she would've been fighting the Ethlysia right now.

_Don't worry about Pegasus, she's fine. She's standing, just like I would do. We aren't defeated that easily! Fumi, have you forgotten the Cosmos Pretty Cures already? We are warriors, that saves the world from evil and stores balance between the cosmos and it's sister planet. We won't let the darkness take us down. _

"But, Lionet is..." She showed the slightly scratched Lionet emblem. But, Pegasus didn't litter. She smiled.

_Lionet is still blazing through it's hardships. She won't quit. Aine would never quit, anyway! So, why worry?_

"But,-"

_Fumi! None of the Cosmos Precures quit before they've been challenged good. And this is nothing! Just have faith and don't give up on them. _

The warrior turned to her back as her silhouette was slowly fading away. She turned her head towards Fumi and beamed once again which caught Fumi's full attention.

_You were the reason we became a team. Don't forget that._

Her eyeballs widen from her last sentence before the late warrior dispersed into dust.

"I... I... got them..."

-Flashback-

_"I knew I was destined to save the planet and become a true hero!" Aine cheered with a jar of booze in her hand. _

_"Oh, calm down. We wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for Fumi. But, what are we gonna call ourselves?" Zephira and Angel grinned from Aqua's scold to Aine. _

_"I think we should let Fumi decide" Yuna and the rest turned to Fumi, who was still caught up by the compliment from Aqua. _

_"Oh, erm. Well, because we are fighting in order to restore the peace between the cosmos and star signs and Earth... Cosmos Precure!" _

_The 5 girls looked at each other before giving each other an agreeing expression. Yuna stretched her arm in the center, waiting for the remaining to connect with her forehand. _

_"From today and on, we are the: _

**_Cosmos Precure!_**

-End of flashback-

New tears, this time filled with proud and dignity, formed on Fumi. She knew that she shouldn't have given up. She just had to give herself a little push. And, so she would! She summoned her mini wings and flew to the place she shouldn't have left from the start!

-Cure Pegasus-

Another blow from the combination of a warriors fiery cosmos and an Ethylsia's cry for help radiated before Kaito and Xerin's view.

"Amazing..." Kaito had never seen such ambitiousness. Not fearing death or falling into coma. Cure Pegasus was flawless!

The said female collided once again with the fury opponent. She dodged the swing from it's tail, grabbing it in time and swung it towards the Ethlylics. She appeared in mid-air and struck it with a beam of cosmos light.

Fumi arrived at the right moment, to see the defeat of yet another Ethlysia. She smiled.

The fox didn't give in though. It appeared before the warrior and went paw-on-fist with her. Pegasus pushed the next fist away, but gave the foe an opponent to strike her with it's spiky tail.

"Pegasus!"

Cure Pegasus stood up, preparing the next blow which was on it's way. She barely got any time to avoid it. She sighed and stood still, surprising the audience greatly.

As the fog cleared, Xerin's smirked widen while the warriors companions were at the edge of tearing once again as her attire was almost blown from it's existence.

"A Pretty Cure ..." Fumi raised her head from Cure Pegasus's struggle to get her words out. She wanted to help, but the only ray of hope she held onto was the insignia of the soul of Lionet, which shone through sun's beam.

_Doesn't run from fear! _

"Pegasus..."

"Cure Pegasus..." Xerin was confused, she wanted to smile but what for? She wanted to revenge the cures for ruining her plan on world domination. So why did she want to smile and cheer on Cure Pegasus. She was hoping that she would, once again, be victorious. As she always was!

The said Cure took her fighting position once again and got ready to perform her final attack. Hoping that it would be the last, but even if it wasn't, then she wasn't alone after all.

**_Precure!_**

The background turned into a starry night as her aura ignited with her cosmos.

**_Star…_**

She concentrated the last bit of her cosmos in her fists as she formed an X and weaved the stars of the Pegasus constellation. A magical circle beneath The Fox appeared.

**_Judgment!_**

A ray of light shone below of the stolen stellar mark before it was showered by a flood of Cure Pegasus's main color glow, purifying Xerin's magic. It returned to its original owner few minutes after. The Ethylics disappeared minutes after their leader was defeated.

"Hurray! You won, Pegasus!" A happy Fumi flew towards the victor and hugged her tightly. Kaito sighed in relief as the enemy was finally defeated. Xerin smiled with joy, but that was quickly overshadowed with hate from a mysterious power within her.

"Next time, Pegasus!" The teenage hero fell to her knees but tried to regain her balance, so she could use the remaining of her strength to get back home.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Fumi climbed behind of Pegasus and lifted her from the ground, but before she took off, she looked back at Kaito, who was trying to get a hold of the current situation.

"I didn't run away. I was looking for someone." She beamed at the boy, who chuckled from her lie.

"I'm glad you came back. Take care of her." Fumi nodded and flew off.

"Time to get back home, Ayumi must be worried."

-Ayumi's home-

Fumi had successfully gotten Ayumi into bed, before Kaito arrived. The entrance locked up and she heard the boyfriend calling his lover's name, but got no respond. She silently cuddled against Ayumi in time for the door to open and Kaito to walk in.

"Oh, she's asleep," He walked over to her bed, planted a kiss on her forehead and was about to leave until a sudden light caught his eye. It was a sapphire crystal-like pebble, it resembled something he had seen before.

"I'm glad you're alright." He quietly sneaked out and prepared himself for bed.

-Room 1-

"I wonder what the ruckus in the city was about, hm."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. I know... it was long and I published it a long time ago and people will probably not think that it's interesting, but if you would review it and give me more ideas and everything, then I'll do my best to make your wishes come true! ^^ **

**Thank you once again :* Love you ^^ **

**Precure... GO! **


End file.
